


Es mejor estar solo en San Valentín

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco encuentra un artículo en Yahoo en el cual describen 7 razones por las cuales estar solo en San Valentín es lo mejor. Al principio les da la razón, pero sucede algo que lo hace cambiar de opinión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es mejor estar solo en San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> El fic no tiene continuidad entre viñeta y viñeta. No hay una continuación, una precuela o un argumento explicativo para lo que a continuación se leerá.

Razón 1: No esponjosos (e innecesarios) peluches con corazón

¿Se han fijado en lo estúpido que es este día? Vaya, que no sólo lo digo por las personas que caen de bruces contra el suelo por ir mirando fijamente al chico o chica que va a su lado, en vez de poner atención en dónde pisan; no, ellos sólo son una pequeña porción de todos los imbéciles que conforman este selecto, pero muy desdeñable grupo. Aunque de selecto no tenga nada y de desdeñable todo lo tenga.

Ahora veo el aparador en una gran tienda de regalos, justo en una de las calles más transitadas del Londres muggle. Me he parado aquí más por curiosidad que por verdadera necesidad. ¿Cuál ha sido mi sorpresa al ver a mujeres y niñas embelesadas ante un oso de peluche bastante ordinario, señalándolo y haciendo ruidos graciosos de ternura, mostrado en el escaparate del pequeño lugar? Seguro ruegan porque, su padre, esposo o novio, les regalen uno idéntico.

El oso, de tamaño mediano, color avellana y ojos grandes y negros (cual si dopado estuviese), no me parece nada fuera de lo común, mucho menos su nariz color chocolate en forma de corazón. Se ve pachoncito, ligero, bonito. Nada más. Cualquiera podría hacer uno en casa si quisiera.

Claro, como buen observador, uno nunca debe juzgar si ve las cosas tras un vidrio empañado, ya sea metafórica o literalmente, así que, sin nada que perder, entro a la tienda que, como imaginé, atiborrada de gente, me da una cálida bienvenida. Y sí, si se lo preguntan, lo de "cálido" en definitiva no lo digo como algo simbólico.

No me importa lo demás, lo único que me tiene intrigado es ese maldito oso de peluche cuya belleza seguramente ha hipnotizado a más de uno. Con algo de trabajo y uno que otro roce sobrado, llego hasta donde, cual deidad, se alza "EL" felpudo oso.

Honestamente de cerca se ve mucho mejor, ya hasta me empieza a gustar. El tamaño es perfecto, justo para sostenerlo entre los brazos mientras uno se deja caer en manos de Morfeo.

Por otro lado la textura es maravillosa. Es suave, esponjoso, es… ¡tal como imagino que se sentirían las nubes si no supiese que estas son agua evaporada y concentrada! Una combinación entre el algodón y la piel de durazno, entre la mejilla de un recién nacido y la fina arena.

Aún no me roba el corazón, obviamente. Soy Malfoy y pequeñeces como estas no me sorprenden, además, es un simple, sencillo y corriente oso de peluche muggle; nada que un Malfoy, si se precia de serlo, compraría, ni para sí mismo, ni para una novia o amiga, ni para un familiar.

Aunque, nuevamente, más por fisgoneo que por deseo oculto, reviso el precio del insignificante e inútil objeto.

―¡¿Qué? ―mi intención, cabe aclarar, no era gritar, sin embargo, hay razones para tal comportamiento y estas son: caro, caro, caro.

No que yo sea un avaro, codicioso, ahorrador, pero si voy a comprar algo, al menos esperaría que el ente en cuestión equivalga al dinero gastado. Vale, ni sé cuánto cuesta exactamente en dinero mágico, pero sesenta libras me suena a robo, a truco barato, a "¿qué demonios?".

Les apuesto que la semana pasada que vine por aquí esa cosa estaba a mitad de precio… No que lo haya visto… Bueno, tal vez me acerqué un poco y de casualidad oí el precio.

Y creer que he venido aquí por gusto y no por circunstancias adversas, producto del simple destino, sería un error fatal, porque, óiganme bien: no hay nada de aquí que pueda querer. Ni siquiera este feo oso de brillantes ojos azabaches, como el cabello de…

―Estúpido ―me amonesto a mí mismo.

Veo al oso una vez más, percatándome del corazón rojo cosido en su pecho del lado izquierdo, anunciando con pequeña letra: TE AMO.

―Sería bonito darle una compañera a Mojo ―escucho a mis espaldas la voz que me crispa los nervios.

 

Razón 2: Posibilidades de ligar in-fi-ni-tas.

Te miran. Lo hacen porque estás jodidamente guapo, porque tu perfil es hermoso, tu cuerpo exquisito, tu porte elegante. ¡Merlín! Eres el ser más cotizado del planeta. No sabes si es la rubia cabellera, las nalgas firmes o la nariz adecuada, mas no importa. Importa que te miren, te devoren, te deseen.

Como uno de los pocos seres que recibe esas atenciones, debo ser rotundo a la hora de desdeñar propuestas. Sería una locura decirle sí a un cualquiera que quisiese tener sexo conmigo, ni qué decir de los locos que sin siquiera saben mi nombre y ya se quieren meter hasta a mi cama de por vida.

El progreso del tiempo, no obstante, me ha hecho cambiar el porqué de mis negativas. Al principio, cuando comencé a experimentar los placeres de la carne y de los fluidos corporales, mis "no" se debían principalmente a: "¡Eres nefasto, asqueroso y feo! ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que baile contigo?". Sí, en aquellos tiempos era un poco cruel. A medida que fui creciendo este motivo fue reemplazado por otro y después por otro; así sucesivamente y, de pronto, me estanqué.

Cinco años han pasado desde que cambié, por no sé qué número de vez, la razón de "por qué no sería bueno tener sexo conmigo (¡contigo!)".

Hoy no ha sido la excepción, de mis labios han salido palabras curiosas, que si bien no es la primera vez que las pronuncio, sí ha sido la primera vez que caigo en la cuenta de lo que ello significa.

―Sólo quiero tener sexo con él ―digo mientras señalo al hombre junto a mí, quien sonríe con picardía.

―¿Desde cuándo rechazas ofertas como esas? ¡Era un bombón!

Mis dientes no rechinan de ira o de celos, en su peor caso. Rechinan porque es así como yo bebo vodka. Un trago y los hago rechinar, otro y repito el proceso. El otro espera una respuesta, una que no quiero dar. Me limito a encogerme de hombros.

La risa, ligera y alegre, llena mis oídos. La música ensordecedora del bar, parecería que no existiese, pero allí está, fuerte y vibrante, penetrando en cada cuerpo, en todos menos en el mío que ha sido poseído por esa carcajada.

―¿Entonces hoy te irás a la cama conmigo, guapo? ―no es normal que me sonroje. Por suerte, no hay nadie que pueda verme y yo puedo fingir que no lo siento.

 

Razón 3: Lástima que no tengo tiempo para leer tanta estupidez

Poesía suele ser la manera más habitual de recibir una invitación a donde sea en el mundo mágico. También se usa para pedirte un hijo, una hora de sexo salvaje o alguna otra cosa que, indescifrable, se oculte tras las palabras peligrosas de un extraño. Un anónimo, como les gusta hacerse llamar a los locos desconocidos.

Por otro lado, hoy en día, en el mundo muggle, el tiempo parece escasear. ¿Cartas de enamorados? ¡Ni en broma! Todo es directo, rápido, eficaz. Por el contrario, en mi mundo todo sigue siendo todo muy rústico. Recibir cartas en San Valentín es una práctica común y loable; ¡y sí, adoro ver el bonche enorme de cartas en la mesa, todas dedicadas a mí! Saber que soy deseado, admirado y amado es algo con lo que a veces no puedo lidiar, pero qué se le ha de hacer.

Claro, recibir muchas epístolas con proposiciones indecorosas o con una lista de alabanzas y no recibir "la carta", la que realmente importa, deja mi ego por los suelos.

―¿Te pasa algo?

―Nada ―respondo, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza para quitarme de encima esos pensamientos desoladores.

No tolero que me escruten, mucho menos él. Cuando lo hace siento que desnuda mi alma. Si no supiera que el chico es malo en Legeremancia, fácilmente deduciría que éste se concentra en usar su poder contra mí.

―Es San Valentín, ¿harás algo?

No tengo respuesta, esta vez, para la pregunta hecha. Por un lado quiero decir "sí, claro, ¿cómo no voy a tener algo que hacer? Recuerda, soy Draco Malfoy, codiciado por muchos, venerado por todos. Obvio tengo planes", no obstante, por otro tan sólo quiero permanecer en silencio para así poder escuchar la propuesta de mi acompañante.

―¿Y qué si tuviera planes? ―pregunto groseramente.

―Quisiera que los cancelaras.

No es rudo al momento de tomar mi rostro con una de sus enormes manos, es de hecho gentil. Su agarre es firme y cariñoso a la vez y aun así me molesta que me tome de tal forma, como si fuese su posesión. Dirige mi rostro hacia el suyo, nuestras miradas, inmersas cada una en sentimientos desconocidos, se encuentran. El verde penetra en mi pupila como si de un mensaje subliminal se tratase, pues, aún después de horas, sé que en mi mente seguirá apareciendo esas dos grandes orbes esmeraldas que componen, en parte, también mis sueños más descabellados.

―Hoy pasaremos el día, juntos.

Para mí no es nuevo sentir esos labios, rosados y alargados, devorando mi boca con añoranza y placer mezclados. Ya antes había sentido la quemazón de mil soles sobre mi rostro sonrojado y también antes había visitado el paraíso sin alejarme de la Tierra. Lo que jamás había experimentado, era el deseo de alimentar mis sueños superfluos en una dimensión paralela llamada realidad.

―¿Podrás? ―el aire caliente de su aliento, penetra en mis labios, sintiendo el sabor a dientes recién cepillados, en la lengua. De cierta forma aquello me enloquece: tener labios cercanos y no poder probarlos, por orgullo y tontería y media, es perturbador para mí.

―No lo sé ―soy necio, ¿de acuerdo? Soy necio y me gusta que me rueguen.

Cae redondo. El sillón se hunde aún más bajo su peso. Las piernas largas y fornidas, exquisitas a la vista, deliciosas al tacto, se posan sobre las mías, arrodilladas cuidadosamente a los lados, casi tocando el sillón, pero reteniendo la mayor parte de su peso sobre mí.

―Te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Sensible cuello el mío, manda señales a todo el cuerpo, excitando cada parte de mi ser. La saliva, dejada en cada mordisco, desde la base del cuello a la barbilla, no me molesta en absoluto. Apresuro el momento evitándole al sujeto, protagonista de mis más bajas pasiones, el acceso a mi cuello, llevándolo directamente a mi boca.

Si de algo sirve esta información, efectivamente, aquella noche no me arrepentí.

 

Razón 4: ¿Regalos? ¡Ni hablar!

¿Saben que los slytherins somos expertos en esto del arte del amor? Siempre sabemos a dónde queremos llegar: hasta los más recónditos sitios de una persona, hasta las más íntimas partes del ser que comparte habitación (cama, ducha o carro) con nosotros. Además, conocemos bien la estrategia para engatusar, engañar o, en el peor de los casos, enamorar. Como dato adicional, la cereza del pastel que nos hace "los expertos" es: sabemos exactamente cuándo terminar, días antes de San Valentín; dos si eres un hijo o hija de perra, tres si eres compasivo y piadoso.

¿No vas en serio? ¿Conseguiste lo que quisiste y ya no quieres más? ¿Se aproxima el 14 de Febrero? Es el tiempo perfecto de romper, huir y nunca volver.

Sí, puede dolerte un poco ver a la persona en cuestión destrozada, pero, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Hacerla pasar un día tan especial contigo, cuando podría encontrarse al amor de su vida esa misma noche? Lo siento, yo no podría vivir con esa carga. No soy tan cruel como lo parezco.

Lo siguiente viene a colación porque… ¡Jamás he compartido el día de San Valentín con otra persona! ¡Nunca he gastado este día mi dinero para complacer los caprichos de mi pareja! Eso, sin embargo, cambiará.

Si bien sabemos cuándo debemos romper con alguien, también sabemos cuándo debemos sentar cabeza. Cuando nuestro corazón se desboca, nuestros sentidos se nublan y nuestro sentido común se daña… Bueno, es el momento de decirle adiós a la soltería y hola al noviazgo formal.

Y, créanlo o no, para mí ha llegado la hora porque Harry Potter me tiene más que embobado. ¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que uno regala en este día de corazones rojos y rosados?

 

Razón 5: Nada de sentimentalismos femeninos

¿Quieres ahorrarte las sensiblerías estúpidas que conllevan un romance? No tengas pareja para el 14 de Febrero. Es, sinceramente, lo mejor que puedes hacer. Toma el consejo de tu amigo Draco, corta a tiempo y no pases una serie de corajes como yo.

Evítate problemas, disgustos y, más aún, tristezas.

―Siento lo que te dije hace rato… No fue mi…

―¡Cállate Potter! Sólo déjame en mi casa, ¿vale? No quiero hablar contigo, no en este momento ―y tal vez tampoco en cualquier otro.

―Yo sólo… ―traga fuerte y no continúa, aunque adivino sus pensamientos. Sabe que las excusas estúpidas jamás han sido la mejor manera de alentar mi perdón.

―Es mejor que callemos, ambos ―¿no les parece raro cuando el clima tiene el mismo comportamiento que los sentimientos que te llenan por dentro? La lluvia choca contra el parabrisas; me da la sensación de que el cielo llora porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

Los dientes se clavan en la carne de sus labios. Harry se tortura. Tal vez su sufrimiento es mayor al mío en este momento, no obstante, me importa muy poco lo que sienta.

―Draco… ―las lágrimas corren desde sus ojos hasta perderse por debajo de su barbilla. Llora porque sabe que se equivocó y que yo no perdono equivocaciones con facilidad. Podría pasar una eternidad antes de aceptar su disculpa, aunque también podría jamás aceptarla―. ¿Me perdonarás? Yo te amo y… no quiero que este error destruya lo que tenemos.

―Lo que tenemos parece no funcionar.

―¡¿Desde cuándo, Draco?

―Desde que supe que no puedes olvidar… ―se estaciona. El trayecto de su casa a la mía jamás me había parecido tan largo y tedioso―. No quiero verte, ni escucharte, ni hablarte, ni nada. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado, tal vez me anime a dirigirte la mirada de nuevo.

Las manos de Harry se afianzan firmemente al volante, agacha la cabeza y contiene la réplica.

No había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, al menos no en ese preciso instante. Cuando bajé del carro y la lluvia me acogió, pude llorar, al fin, libremente.

 

Razón 6: Gastar, si y sólo si, todo lo adquirido es para mí

Hoy he comprado zapatos, relojes, lociones, pantalones y camisas. No para mí, aclaro. Y es extraño, porque hasta el momento no he sentido la necesidad de gastar el dinero en mí. Bueno, este helado que traigo en la mano es la excepción, pero de allí en fuera pueden comprobar que ni los relojes están ajustados al tamaño de mi muñeca, ni los pantalones son de mi talla y los zapatos son demasiado grandes como para poder caminar con ellos.

―¡Hey, galán! ¿Qué tanto traes allí?

―¿Compras? ―la pregunta es estúpida, obviamente, por eso no puedo evitar impregnar en mi respuesta un tono de "no sé si eres imbécil o te haces".

―Vale, entiendo ―nos damos un rápido beso, mientras que la mano de mi no-muy-inteligente novio, va hasta la mía y me quita de ella las bolsas―. No entiendo por qué tanta ropa, ¡sin ella te ves mejor!

Miren bien, mi rostro no está sonrojado, ¡he estado toda la mañana en la calle, bajo el sol intenso de Inglaterra! ¿No esperarán a que mi piel siga tan blanca como siempre? Y ni crean que ese burdo comentario ha provocado en mí esta reacción tan… ¡insolente!

―Gracias por el cumplido, aunque olvídate de esa idea tonta que traes en la mente. No andaré desnudo por nuestro departamento, no importa lo mucho que insistas, no importa que ya me hayas visto desnudo, no andaré por allí en cueros.

Harry ríe. Cree que algún día consentiré la política de "al desnudo", será imbécil.

―Vaya, ¿por eso me has comprado tanta ropa? ¿Es que no me veo bien desnudo? ―de imaginar su perfecto cuerpo (y su firme trasero y su p…), comienza a sonar bien la propuesta de andar por allí sin ropa encima.

―Te ves fabuloso ―muerdo sus labios. De repente me han entrado unas ganas incontenibles de hacer el amor con él hasta morir.

―¿Entonces?

―Son tus regalos de San Valentín ―arruga el ceño.

―No estamos en febrero.

―No necesito que sea 14 de febrero para celebrar San Valentín.

 

Concluyo que

A la mierda lo que dice este artículo de Yahoo (en el que me basé para escribir esta hermosa historia de amor que todos querrán leer y en la que no hay porno gay incluido porque Harry me prohibió revelar intimidades), estar enamorado y poder disfrutar un día completo sin más ocupaciones que admirar la belleza de tu novio, es simplemente genial.

**Author's Note:**

> El artículo existe. Aquí: http://uk.lifestyle.yahoo.com/blogs/dan-juan/seven-reasons-why-better-single-valentine-day-190027566-24.html


End file.
